


Under suspicion

by yareyareshii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/F, F/M, Foreplay, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Scissoring, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yareyareshii/pseuds/yareyareshii
Summary: when fresh meat y/n l/n enters the wrong org and gets fucked by the most random strangers from her college.
Kudos: 1





	Under suspicion

**Author's Note:**

> before i start writing, i just want to say hi lmao. I originally intended to do this fic on wattpad but after the current situation about them deleting stories containing explicit scenes, of course i backed out and decided to do it here on AO3 since it would completely be pointless to publish a book that's gonna be deleted anyways and i'm sorry in advanced if there are any grammatical errors. English isn't my first language. OH and before i start, i'd like to emphasize that y/n is a bi-sexual.

"Student government does sound nice, but are you even sure that they would take you?" Sasha questioned while eating half of the cheese bread that i baked earlier for her and mikasa.

"Why wouldn't they? Besides, i'm with mikasa so i'm pretty sure i'm fine. Right mikasa?" I beamed at the ravenette who began sinking from the sofa after hearing my statement.

"I actually already signed with the sports committee because i don't think student government fits me from what i heard around ymir and christa." She threw a peace sign with her long fingers while smiling sheepishly at me.

i immediately waved my hand, "No, no it's okay mikasa don't sweat it. I'm pretty sure i could handle it on my own." I assured her awkwardly before grabbing ymir's hoodie that was hanging from the small table beside me. "Did ymir come by again when i was asleep?"

"Yeah, she and christa wanted to tell you that they would be in the media and publication org so if ever that you're undecided, they'll reserve a spot for you." Sasha answered from the kitchen, balancing both a glass cup and a pitcher of orange juice on her left hand while her right was holding a new piece of bread from the counter top.

"What time will you guys start?"

"Three in the afternoon, i think? Every org starts around that time except for the student government and i think that's sus-"

"I'll take care of myself mikasa, don't worry." I cut her off quickly before she could even try to convince me not to enter my chosen organization.

it's not like i have a specific reason to be on that organization, it's just that it has less people in it and i even heard that although their numbers were few, the student body always loved the way they work. And that led me curious and interested to the point i didn't even think about me being alone once i go through their screening.

Yes, they have a screening. They're really picky about their members, which is understandable because of the high ratings they've received through the years. Although, i don't really know what they're specifically doing to get that much recognition. But it's not like it would require anything more of me that's less of them, right?

A loud knock from the door disturbed my thoughts, eren’s grim face immediately greeting the three of us who were chilling together, “I heard jean’s also attending the sports org.” He groaned before kicking my hip to tell me to scoot over to Mikasa.

“Don’t make me adjust and just go directly beside Mikasa.” I rolled my eyes at the long haired brunette. “And if you do have time - which I’m sure you have a lot- do cut your hair or use conditioner. It’s getting smelly already.”

“I- Mikasa aren’t you going to defend me from her today?” Eren forcefully pushed me to Mikasa’s side. I shrugged when my head landed perfectly on Mikasa’s lap.

“When did Mikasa ever defended you from y/n, eren?” Sasha laughed softly.

“Never. Hey you guys- I mean guy and girls.” Connie entered with jean who was wearing his usual frown and dark green hoodie with brown cargo pants paired with his checkered black and white vans.

“Yow what’s up?” Sasha boredly greeted the two who were walking towards our direction calmly, “Sports and media org were moved to 1pm.”

“What but that’s 20 minutes from now.” Mikasa suddenly snapped, her hands falling on my face unconsciously when she was about to slap her thighs due to her mannerism.

She quickly mumbled an apology before placing her hands on my hair to play with it silently.

“Yeah, that’s why we’re informing you.” Ymir entered the room while smoothening down the turtle neck top that I think belongs to Mikasa, that is yet to be ironed tomorrow. 

“What about the student government?” 

“Sorry love, they still would push the screening in 6.” Christa came from behind ymir while drying her hair with a pink towel. 

So that would mean I would have a lot of time for myself before going all by myself. Which is a good thing. It’s been long since I’ve ever touched myself, and I think now is finally a good time to use the thing I ordered online last month.

I pushed myself up and turned to them with a smile “Oh okay, good luck to you guys.” 

“Why are youso happy that we’ll be leaving? Are you planning something?” Jean squinted his eyes, making me shake my head innocently, “Why would i?”

“Let’s go, I don’t want our upper classmen to think we’re a bunch of brats.” Mikasa declared before grunting to stand up along with eren.

And just like that, the dorm was for me alone.

\--

“Hi good afternoon, I’m sorry I’m late!” I bowed as soon as I entered the assigned room for me. The officers had sent me an email about my room assignment and how the screening was moved to an hour earlier.

I was in the middle of chasing my high when the notification from the student government popped out in my screen.

Of course, I was frustrated both mentally and sexually. But i had to prioritize getting an org first. I could always go ahead and please myself as soon as this meeting finishes anyways.

“Oh i thought you weren’t going to attend.” a bush of gorgeous black hair appeared from under the wooden desk.

she sat straight, revealing the ocean long sleeved polo shirt that she wore with a checkered blue and red skirt that landed on her mid thigh.

i eyed the way the she had her sleeves rolled up to her elbow and the way that her blouse was unbuttoned lowly to the point you could already see her classic black laced bra,

“So you’re a first year in Architecture..” She read loudly, making me look at her eyes that had a glint of mischievousness.

“Yes, i’m y/n l/n from class 3.” 

“Funny, i’m from class 2 so i’m guessing we’ll be having a few classes together even though i’m 3 years older than you.” she began to switch to the next page of my folder while playing with a pen.

i stayed silent as i looked around the area. It looked like a recording room because of how sealed it looked but at the same time, it also looked like a room good enough for interviews like this.

“Why do you want to join this organization?” she asked out of the blue as i saw her legs spread from the corner of my eye.

“I wanted to try my leading skills and i think the student government sounds like a good way to improve it.” 

“Leading skills huh?” 

she kicked the desk in front of her and pulled herself back before walking slowly to my direction with her hooded eyes focused on me.

i felt the butterflies on my stomach run wild with every step that she took. She was captivating but scary at the same time that it instantly turned me on.

maybe it’s because i didn’t get to climax so i’m feeling horny right now, but i didn’t care anyways.

she was trying to seduce me and it’s honestly working.

i flinched when her left hand started traced the outline of my dress slowly while her right hand was wrapped around my neck. “Try to top me then.” she laughed before licking my earlobe.

i whimpered slightly when her hand came in contact with my pussy by slyly lifting up the yellow dress that i was wearing. 

“Just a touch of my hand and you’re already ready to beg, babe. Try harder.”

“Hmm,” i let out a soft grunt when i felt her insert two of her fingers inside me without hesitation and inserting another one before swirling all three of them.

“Mi-mis-“

“Call me pieck.”

“Pieck stop -HA,” i moaned out when she began to thrust in and out her fingers without hesitation.

i was about to fall on the ground because of how jelly my legs felt like when my lips met hers hungrily while she laid me down slowly and started to straddle me in a blink.

she forcefully undressed me in a few seconds before also removing her own clothes and throwing them at her left side.

sheremoved her fingers for a few moments before pushing her tongue all the way to my clit. 

I quietly moaned as i thrusted my hips towards her more to feel the warmth of her mouth as i finally cum i side her mouth.

i breathed in as i felt her tongue exploring my pussy to lick it off clean. She was good with this, and she knew it so well.

The feeling of euphoria didn’t last long though. After she was sure that i was clean, she crawled on top of me and made her way to my lips.

she used both of her hands to open my mouth widely, In which i happily complied with, and gasped when i tasted the familiar taste of cum. Only that mine was sweeter.

She broke away from the kiss and licked my neck, “Top me, y/n. Dominate me, ruin me, crush me- i want it all.” 

i looked at pieck with her half lidded eyes and parted lips, making her look erotic, all the more turning me on.

i pusher her on the side and locked her in my arms before she could even complain. 

I began cupping her breasts slightly, teasing her like the way she did earlier. Only that i would go harder to her than she did with me earlier.

i was gonna ruin pieck finger.

i heard her whimper when i removed my hands from her boobs and slowly tracing her perfect hourglass figure. “I’m going to ruin you now, Ms. pieck. Will that be okay?” i purred on her ear.

“Y-yes.”

“I can’t quite hear that, Ms. Pieck. Could you please repeat it?” 

“P-please dominate me.” she shakily replied while placing her hands weakly on my hands that were gripping her figure.

“I seriously can’t hear you-“

“Just fucking dominate me already!” she snapped while her whole body was shaking from my touch.

I scoffed before removing my hands and distanced myself from her quickly,making the ravenette whine loudly. 

“W- Why-“

“You don’t get to say how or when i would dominate you.”i blankly mentioned before beginning to pick up my clothes.

i was about to pick up my underwear when i felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around my waist. “N-no what are you doing?” she frustratedly tightened her arms around me when i bent down to grab my bag and slipping my hand inside it without her noticing.

i threw the bag away and forcefully removed her arms around of me without a sweat. Her arms were very frail and i thought that i would actually break them earlier

I pushed pieck to the ground before inserting a double sided dildo inside her while i sat on top of her in one go.

Both of us moaned at the same time when i thrust my hip slightly, her side of the dildo going deeper than before, making her moan loudly again.

“Y-y/n i'm close. Can i please-“

“No hold it in.” i smirked while bouncing from the double sided dildo. I learned from pinterest that if you use dildos just like this, you’ll have to move in sync to actually match each other.

and that’s what i’m doing; forcefully.

i inserted the whole dildo left on her side before starting to bounce on top of her, in which she followed obediently.

“Y/n please!” she cried as i saw her thighs drip with her own cum.

i removed the dildo and touched the lips of her entrance, making her cry harder than she already was before she placed her hands on my shoulder, her fingers digging their way to my flesh.

i ignored her again and my face made its way in between of her legs to start and eat her out the proper and proper way compared to the one she gave me.

i started my way to her right thigh, leaving hickeys on the way, up to her left thigh.

“I-i can’t hold it in anymore.. p-please let me cum,” she finally decided to beg properly as the corner of my lips sky rocketedunconsciously before i pushed my tongue inside her, waiting for her cum to finally reach me.

after a few moments, we were both panting on the floor with sweat covering our whole body. 

and with a final kiss, pieck and i already began to put on our clothes and arrange the desk since neither of us forgot that the door was unlocked. meaning, someone could’ve went and see us doing the deed.

when all was done and the room looked good as new, right before i could even leave the room, pieck patted my shoulder lightly, “Congrats miss y/n l/n, you did well.”


End file.
